More than Meets The Eye
by Dr. Dani Suess
Summary: Two orphan 13 year old twins, Kris and Ash, female despite their names. The deadliest underage pirates to sail the seven seas. Also addicted to their hats. Follow them as they try to find their true identities, as much as you can when you're blind! OC's!


Hey Everyone! This is my first POTC fanfic so don't be cruel constructive criticism is welcome and if you really feel the need to flame so be it. Guess what! I went to see POTC 3 on Thursday 8 the first showing it was soooo cool! Then I went with my friend who was there on Thursday as well, again on Friday! We had fun yelling at the screen and stuff but I swear we were about to get kicked out! People kept yelling at us to shut up. LOL And guess what! I'm going this Friday… again!!!! Hope you enjoy

Dani- Read and Enjoy!

Pandasaur- hey Dani!

Dani- who are u, what's a pandasaur and more importantly… is the moon made of cheese?

Pandasaur- Sweatdrop ummmm…I'm Bob, I don't know you typed something random and …no?

Dani- WRONG ANSWER!!! U DIE!!!!

Pandasaur- YES ! I MEAN YES!!!

Dani – MUAUAUAUA ( Evil laugh)

My one and only disclaimer! I don't own anything but things you don't recognize.

Chappie 1

The double doors slammed open as two figures walked in. The one on the left had hair hidden under a floppy hat that also hid his eyes. The boy next to him mimicked this look. They also wore the same clothes, a baggy green shirt with baggy brown pants. Ropes tied around their waists housed a sword and gun each and other weapons were kept from view. The two sat down at the bar and ordered continuous shots of rum.

"What be your names?" Asked their server.

"Tom," "Ed," they both lied.

"Ahh, secretive, so be it."

They kept having drink after drink but still seemed unfazed. Meanwhile, the other bar life kept about as usual, swaggering and playing risky games of Russian Roulette and such. The noise would have seemed unbearable for all the customers who had woken up that morning with hangovers but no one minded them. It was all part of the regular Tortuga nightlife. The two twins at the bar seemed fidgety but everyone was too enveloped in themselves to notice.

Suddenly, the door blasted open and a group of regal looking men marched in and one officer fired a shot. It narrowly missed the twins' heads, instead blasting through their hats and knocking them off.

They turned around glaring. "Those'd be our favorite hats," they said in unison as loose blonde curls with brown highlights fell upon their shoulders. Kris and Ash both pulled out their guns and shot the officer in the head.

"Pirates!!!" sounded one of the soldiers raising the alarm.

In a matter of seconds the bar was in chaos. The twins violently blasted many of the officials with their guns before climbing to the top level and trying to escape but Kris was caught off guard. Not by a shooter but by one very drunk man. He pulled her to the floor and pressed his lips to hers as his hand ventured up her shirt. She struggled about and jammed her knee into the one place a man was vulnerable, and hard.

She stood and spat on the floor near the man still on the ground. "It's a shame trying to knock up a thirteen year-old girl." With that she and Ash blasted a hole in the wall with a hidden bomb and jumped out into the sea. They surfaced just as the gunmen sent a flurry of bullets at them. They cursed at the fact that their powder was now wet.

"Ash, let's go! It's no use!" Kris told her.

"I heard that." They submerged themselves once again and made a quick paddle to their rather large ship anchored ashore. They heaved themselves up the sides of the boat and crawled soaking wet onto their empty ship.

-0-

"They're mad! Trying to man a ship with only two hands on deck!" Commodore Norrington exclaimed.

"Come on. We can get them, they won't be able to get out of the port before we catch them." Cutler Beckett commanded. This sent the officers scurrying onto the Endeavor and readying to set sail while Kris and Ash untied the rope from the dock. They hoisted the colors and the Jolly Roger could be seen for miles. The two girls climbed the main mast and stood on the highest horizontal crossbar, letting the boat float free as wind filled the sails.

"Raise the sails!" commanded Cutler Beckett. " Get the cannons ready! We'll blast them out of the water if need be!" Both ships were gaining speed and soon the Endeavor was ready, "Fire!"

Before the twins knew it their ship was being pelted by a slew of blazing cannonballs. They needed to get a move on and fast. Kris and Ash joined their hands together palms facing each other and chanted a quick spell. Sure enough the wind swirled around them and filled their sails until they were at the point of swelling.

Ash clambered down to take the wheel as they were going at a high speed now. "To Port Royal!" Kris commanded as she stood up in the rigging. She grabbed a loose rope and swung it far back before grabbing it on its way past her and swinging on to the Endeavor behind them. "Alright who wants some?" Kris asked stupidly giving up the element of surprise. Cutler Beckett turned around quickly and shot her right arm that held the sword. Pain filled her mind.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it Cutter?"

"It's Cutler!"

"Cutler, Cutter all the same, right? Too bad you forgot something."

"And that would be?"

"I'm left-handed," hey it was the half-truth! Kris quickly ducked and swept some of the approaching crew off their feet and she slashed the rest in theirs torsos with the sword now in her left hand. Commodore Norrington came towards her and she swung the sword. He ducked and Kris narrowly missed his heart instead hitting his shoulder.

Kris saw another horde of men surging towards her and decided now was a good time to return to her own ship which was currently not returning any of the enemy cannon fire. "See ya later suckers!" she bid, diving off the gangplank and front crawling to the rope ladder Ash had thrown down.

"Yeah, real nice. Abandon me." She commented to her soaking sister.

"Oh I'm sorry… for wiping out half their men!"

"Half?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Okay so maybe it was a quarter."

"…"

"Whaaat?!?!" Kris dragged out.

Ash simply shook her head and took the wheel while Kris went to the hull of the ship and got dry guns for herself and Ash. While down there she stocked up on other weapons. A few bombs attached to her belt, a vest of guns, a sword hidden under her shirt, a bazooka down her pants cetra cetra (etc. etc.).

The two sailed on tirelessly, Kris loading the cannon every now and then to blast the Endeavor. While Beckett's ship seemed to sustain the damage it was doing fine, on the other hand the twins' ship was doing poorly.

"Eh! Bonnie Lass ain't doin' so well." Ash declared.

"You can see that for miles." Kris back-sassed realizing that it didn't exactly apply to them.

"Hey wait, I sense it! It's Port Royal!" Ash cheered. The last few miles to dock seemed unbearable. The twins didn't even bother to properly dock or tie up the ship; they simply jumped off onto the wooden planks and ran like crazy in the early morning light.

"I'm guessing now is a bad time for a hangover?" Kris asked her sister. "Aw SHIATE!" she commented at the sight of hundreds of military officers hot on their trail. They began to fire and though the twins dodged some many hit their marks.

"Come on keep running!" Ash strained.

"Why are they chasing us again?" Kris asked.

"I don't think they're chasing us anymore," Ash commented as another wall of soldiers appeared in front of them. They spread out to surround the two fully.

-0-

The two bleeding girls were handcuffed and dragged to the jail cells and thrown against the filthy walls. Enter in Commodore Norrington.

"You two are sentenced to rot in prison, or if a more severe punishment is seen fit, hang by noose until death for your own actions and those actions of your father-"

-0-

**Gasp** who is their father? Does Commodore Norrington even know? Will the girls escape? Find out next time on… yeah that was gay. R& R plz U know u want 2!

Dani – Review or else!!!!

Raoul- As long as u don't threaten.

Dani- hey… how'd u get here? I thought u were a soccer ball…

Raoul- …... where's Bob the Pandasaur?

Dani- ummmm……….hehe…..come over here Raoul.

Raoul- O- Okay, hey wait! What are you doing ?!!! NOOOO!!!!! (fades into distance)

Dani- ummm….. REVIEW!!!! OR I KILL PUPPIES (the cute ones)


End file.
